starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Nave estelar/Leyendas
thumb|250 px|Tres naves espaciales. Una nave espacial, también conocida como nave estelar, astronave o sencillamente nave, era una nave diseñada para el recorrido interestelar, específicamente entre los sistemas planetarios. En el 29 ABY, había aproximadamente veinte mil millones de naves en la galaxia. Las naves estelares primero se elevaban de la superficie, gracias a los Motores de repulsión y después se impulsaban en el aire, comúnmente por los motores de iones, la forma más común de mecanismo impulsor subluminico, y muchas, generalmente las más grandes, fueron equipados de un sistema hiperimpulsor, usados para alcanzar al hiperespacio debido que en el espacio normal el tiempo para llegar de un sistema a otro seria una verdadera odisea. A través de la galaxia, muchas naves fueron armadas, generalmente con cañones de láser. Las naves capitales ofrecieron a menudo emplazamientos del turboláser o los lanzadores de misiles, y algunas hangares que podrían llevar cazas estelares, para defenderse de piratas estelares o para el combate espacial. Los escudos deflectores también eran herramienta normal en muchas naves, para protegerlas contra las armas de energía o contra choques contra asteroides u otras naves. En un ataque lo usual era que una vez que cayeran estos blindajes el capitán se entregaría a sus atacantes. Un puente las naves estelares era su sala de control, vista lo más a menudo posible en la popa de las naves grandes tales como destructores estelares, naves capitales, cargueros y otras. Naves más pequeñas, como transportes y cazas, tenían carlingas más bien que puentes reales. El puente era una parte esencial de la nave. La mayoría de los controles a los subsistemas de las naves fueron localizados aquí. El puente era por lo tanto generalmente la primera área al la que se apuntará cuando se realiza un ataque. El destruir el puente generalmente hace que la nave quede inutilizada para el resto de la batalla. Por ejemplo en la Batalla de Endor, cuando el Ejecutor perdió su puente por un ataque kamikaze de un interceptor Ala-A, perdió el control y fue atraída por la gravedad de la Segunda Estrella de la Muerte, chocando con ella y siendo destruido. El viaje intergaláctico llegó a ser posible con la invención del sistema de conducción dual que incluyeron un mecanismo impulsor antigravitacional para salir de la gravedad de un sistema bien, permitiendo recorrido intersistemas, y un sistema hiperimpulsor para viajar a mayor velocidad de la luz. Apariciones *''The Clone Wars: The Valley'' *''The Clone Wars: Covetous'' *''The Clone Wars: Curfew'' *''The Clone Wars: The Ballad of Cham Syndulla'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Air Strike'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part I)'' *''Gunship Over Florrum'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part III)'' *''Droids Over Iego'' *''Republic Ace'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (novela)'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (novela juvenil)'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (cómics)'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (fotocómic)'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''The Pirates and the Prince'' *''Star Wars Droids: The Kalarba Adventures 1'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars: X-wing'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (novela)'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (novela juvenil)'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (fotocómic)'' *''Star Wars: Trench Run'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: The Arcade Game'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca (novela)'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca (novela juvenil)'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca (fotocómic)'' *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''The Empire Strikes Back'' juego *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi (novela)'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi (novela juvenil)'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi (fotocómic)'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''I, Jedi'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Heredero del Imperio'' *''Imperio Oscuro'' *''Imperio Oscuro II'' }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' game *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''Star Wars: Visions of the Blade'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair'' Fuentes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Chewbacca (In Bounty Hunter Disguise)|link=soteKchewbacca.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Dash Rendar|link=soteKdash.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Boba Fett vs. IG-88|link=soteKboba-ig88.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Boba Fett's Slave I|link=soteKslave1.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Dash Rendar's Outrider|link=soteKoutrider.asp}} *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Scum and Villainy'' *''Galaxy at War'' * * * * * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Legendary Yoda'' * * }} Categoría:Clases de naves estelares